La de la mala suerte
by alif7858
Summary: Una pequeña historia de despedida entre Candy y Terry.


**Hola, hola! esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Jessy y Joy, "la de la mala suerte" espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**La de la mala suerte**

**Por: Alif**

Nuevamente estoy aquí, en este departamento vacio en la ciudad de Chicago, donde viví tan feliz al lado de Albert, ahora el tío abuelo William, quien me ha permitido pasar unos días a solas, lejos de la familia Andrew. Necesitaba pensar y este departamento era el mejor lugar. Pensar en todo lo sucedido. Neil por fin ha dejado la ciudad, después de la fiesta de compromiso, Albert lo ha alejado con toda su familia. La tía abuela ha exigido que me eduque nuevamente bajo su tutela para ser una Andrew, pero me resisto. Albert me apoya pero entiendo su preocupación por mi futuro. Yo también estoy preocupada.

Quiero ser libre. Es lo único que siempre he tenido claro, es por lo cual deje el Hogar de Pony al ser adoptada por los Leegan, pensé que ahí sería libre del Hogar que tanto quería pero del cual no debía permanecer por tanto tiempo. Por ser libre regrese a Illinois cuando realizaba el viaje con el señor García hacia México, por ser libre acepte ingresar al Colegio San Pablo, necesitaba ser libre de mis tristes sentimientos, liberar mi corazón de tanto dolor por la pérdida de Anthony.

Por ser libre dejé el colegio y decidí ser enfermera, trazar mi propio destino y tomar las riendas de mi vida. Por ser libre me entregué al amor… al amor de Terry. Terry, ayer viniste a buscarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Terry? que no te das cuenta que no puedo contra ti, que en cuanto te acercas a mí, mi cuerpo reacciona y no puedo evitar entregarme a ti.

Ahora estoy frente a la ventana abierta sintiendo el frio viento otoñal de la ciudad. Tú estás en la cama, dormido, después de pasar la noche juntos.

- Buenos días, tarzan pecosa – me dices abriendo los ojos

- Terry, estoy no puede seguir así

- Candy – me dices titubeando, te levantas con el torso desnudo y caminas hacia mí, pero me resisto, no puedo permitir que me toques o mi cuerpo me traicionaría, pero no soy tan fuerte, ni física ni mentalmente. Así que me tomas entre tus brazos y clavas tu mirada en la mía

- Entiéndelo Terry – comienzo a llorar – ya no puedo más… ya no puedo

- ¿Acaso no significo nada en tu vida, Candy? – me preguntas depositándome en la cama y sentándote a mi lado

- ¡Claro que sí, Terry!Abriste una ventana, despertando una ilusión, cegando por completo mi razón– comienzo a decirte entre sollozos. – contigo me di la oportunidad de amar nuevamente, aunque no quería hacerlo, me cegaste desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez en el barco.

- Ese barco…

- Cuando venías de ver a tu madre, con el corazón destrozado

- Éramos dos corazones destrozados

- Cuando te vi en el Colegio, nació en mí el deseo de conocerte, siempre mantuve la esperanza de conocer tu interior poco a poco en cada actitud – digo abalanzándome a su pecho cálido y fuerte.

Vuelvo a llorar y Terry me consuela, aunque siento como él también sufre ante mi dolor y me pide que hable, que le diga que sucede.

- Quiero ya no amarte – le digo por fin tratando de zafarme de su abrazo – y enterrar este dolor

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama furioso levantándose y mirándome desde lo alto

- Por Dios, Terry, no te sorprendas – le digo furiosa con su actitud y me levanto frente a él – estas comprometido

- Pero tú sabes porque

- No me importa la razón, estas comprometido y es suficiente para quererte lejos de mí

- Candy…

- Quiero que mi corazón te olvide. Quiero ser como tú, quiero que mi corazón te olvide

- Te equivocas, tarzan, yo nunca te he olvidado

- Por favor Terry, hace mucho que nos separamos y hasta ahora me buscas. ¡Vamos, se sincero! Es lo único que te pido, deja que sea el amor que dices aún tenerme el que me conteste ¿de verdad me amas, Terry? o solo es nostalgia, es querer tener lo que en su momento no pudiste tener.

- Claro que no, Candy, te amo. ¿no te lo demostré anoche, en esta cama?

Me rindo. Mi cuerpo flaquea y nuevamente me siento en la cama para no caer. Comienzo a llorar… nuevamente. Terry trata de acercarse pero en cuanto siento el contacto de su mano la alejo con bruscos ademanes.

- ¡Déjame! ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? – pregunto al universo

- Me tienes Candy, soy tuyo – me dices hincándote frente a mí, pero dejo mi mirada en las sabanas y las lagrimas ayudan a no ver a mi alrededor

- No – digo con tristeza – vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol – le digo pues antes de hacer el amor me habías dicho que al día siguiente saldrías rumbo a Nueva York, al lado de Susana.

- Volveré Candy, te lo prometo

- ¡Basta, Terry! ¡Basta! No sigas, me duele ser solo tu diversión. Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo… – le digo levantándome, secando mis lágrimas con el brazo y sacando mí frustración mediante gritos de dolor – me dijiste que soy la dueña de tu corazón, pero no es así. Hay alguien más en tu vida.

- Candy…

- No más Terry, no me es suficiente tenerte a ratos. No pienso seguir sufriendo.

- ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, Candy?

- Quiero… quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor. Quiero que mi corazón te olvide… quiero ser como tú, quiero ser la fuerte, dejarte ir como tú me dejaste ir esa noche en el hospital

- Candy… perdóname, te amo y no he dejado de hacerlo un solo momento, no importa todo el tiempo que pase al lado de Susana, mi corazón es tuyo.

- ¡No! no soy la dueña de tu corazón, yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación…

- Pecosa… – susurra con tristeza infinita – dame tiempo, un poco más de tiempo, en cuanto Susana se reponga de esta nueva operación, la dejaré

- No puedo compartirte, Terry. No pude hacerlo antes y no lo haré ahora.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a renuncia nuevamente a nuestro amor? – dice serio al ver mi determinación

- Sí. quiero ya no amarte, quiero enterrar este dolor, quiero que mi corazón te olvide, quiero ser yo la fuerte, quiero ser cómo tú.

- Está bien, Candy. Seré fuerte y me alejaré, pero te aseguro que mi corazón es y siempre será tuyo. Ven a buscarlo cuando quieras, que te estará esperando – dice cerrando la puerta de la habitación y luego la del departamento.

Miro por la ventana y lo veo salir del edificio. Enojado, fuerte, terminando de abotonarse la camisa y las agujetas desabrochadas, pero caminando a paso firme, como siempre ha sido él, sin importar sus emociones, siempre con esa presencia fuerte y enigmática.

- Quiero que el amor, por fin conteste: ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? – digo cayendo al suelo envuelta en un mar de lagrimas por todas las veces que el amor me ha dejado; pero sintiéndome libre al dejar libre a Terry y a mi corazón para amar a alguien más.

**Fin**


End file.
